


The Future we Wished For

by CaptainoftheRirenShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Inspired by Dreams, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainoftheRirenShip/pseuds/CaptainoftheRirenShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-distance hurts. It's worth it in the end, but the road is full of suffering - especially when even your own mind torments you with something you can't have. Ereri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future we Wished For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [The Future we wished for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600765) by [roseroro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/roseroro)



California nights had always been freezing, so Eren rolled up the windows when the sun touched the horizon. As it dipped lower, he glanced over to the man in the passenger seat of his car.

Stunning. Levi was beyond handsome; he was fucking gorgeous. Not to mention adorable when he was asleep. His usually impeccable inky black locks were mussed up from shifting in the seat, which was pushed all the way back so he could curl up comfortably with a blanket. His face was free of the usual worry lines, and it made Eren so happy to see.

They had finally made it. They were on their way to Eren's home, the apartment he had fought so hard to get, soon to be Levi's as well. They'd come so far. Three years, years full of longing and suffering and so many tears, but now they were both free.

Levi's eyes twitched, and he yawned weakly before they opened, the gunmetal silver even more beautiful in real life. His lips twitched into a smile upon seeing Eren next to him, and he straightened up, stretching as Eren focused on the road.

"Good evening," the brunet hummed. "Sleep okay?"

"Amazing, for in a car, anyways," Levi replied, and it shot shivers down Eren's spine. He loved that voice, deep and rough from sleep, and it was so much better in real life.

"The sunset is beautiful," Eren commented, avoiding his embarrassment. Levi hummed agreement.

"Not as beautiful as you, though."

Eren flushed, and a hand came in contact with his cheek, soft and warm and comforting.

"It's so surreal," the ravenet continued, sounding awed. "I thought we'd never get here, but there you are. With me. And we're going home."

"We're going home," Eren repeated softly, heart swelling with emotion as he nuzzled into Levi's touch.

"You're tired. Pull over, I'll drive."

"But what if we get there and I'm still sleeping? You don't know where to go."

"I'll wake you up," Levi reassured him.

Eren fought no more, slowing to a stop on the shoulder of the road and switching spots with his boyfriend. He wrapped the blanket around himself when he was settled in the passenger seat. It smelled like Levi. The scent was calming, and his eyes went half-lidded as the car started to move again.

"Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" Eren asked around a yawn.

"Promise," Levi said, reaching for a tanned hand and kissing the back fondly. "Sleep."

"I love you," Eren mumbled before his eyes slid shut.

"I love you, too."

When Eren opened his eyes, he was greeted with the bedroom ceiling in his parents' house.


End file.
